The subject invention relates to a type of swimming goggles, particularly one that can have better fitting and contacting effects between a nose bridge and the ridge of the user's nose, providing better comfort.
Whether swimming goggles are comfortable to wear will depend on the consideration of resistance to water seepage and fitting contact with the user's face. The construction of conventional swimming goggles is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The connection between the nose bridge and the frames can be either of integrated type or connecting type. The nose bridge 5 (shown in FIG. 1) of the connecting type will be able to adjust the distance between two frames, with adjustment of position made by squeezing some ribs 50 into slots 51 on the nose bridge, but after extended use the ribs 50 will become flattened and the function of adjustment will fail, which results in poor connection and discomfort on the user's head. The conventional type of nose bridge 6 (FIG. 2) in an integrated type could not be adjusted, and it fails to keep in comfortable contact with the ridge of the user's nose, so it lacks comfort and resistance to water seepage.